Entre parenthèses
by Harrie Zabbs
Summary: Parce qu'avec ma chere Kachu, on voulait un peu choqué les gens sur facebook...J'ai commencé à parler de Ryry et de Dray. Même si elle n'avait jamais écrit, je l'ai forcé et voilà le résultat!
1. Chapter 1

**Chers Lecteurs !**

**Comment allez-vous ? Vous désespérez de voir une update ? Moi aussi ! Je savais que le master allait être dur mais là, c'est de la torture. Je passe mon temps à courir, je gueule sur les gens qui ne font pas leur boulot et je chronomètre le moindre truc *argh*. Si je ne finis pas chauve au mois de juin, j'aurais de la chance !**

**Alors ce qui suit est un pur délire que j'ai initié sur facebook en postant des trucs yaoistes sur le mur de Kachu qui n'avait rien demandé lol ! Bref, je l'ai entraîné dans mon délire et avec son accord, je met nos conneries sur Many et FF !**

**J'espère que vous garderez vos citrouilles pourries pour vous !**

**Bonne lecture, anyway !**

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et je partage l'écriture avec Kachu. J'ai d'ailleurs laissé plus ou moins nos posts tel qu'ils étaient !

**Rating :** un bon T si ce n'est pas M…Je ne sais paaaasss !

A noter que le titre n'a pas de lien particulier avec l'histoire mais c'est tellement euh…je ne sais pas que ça mérite d'être mis entre parenthèses fufu !!

**OoOoOoOoO**

**¤ Entre parenthèses ¤**

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Harrie :**

Il était une fois Harry & Draco, qui sous un arbre...*censure*

* * *

**Kachu :**

Mais que peuvent-ils donc faire sous un arbre ? Sûrement pas compter les fourmies XD A tous les deux, ils peuvent faire TANT de choses... *soupir* Tu propose quoi ?

* * *

**Harrie :**

disons qu'une fourmi s'est faufilée sous la robe de Ryry et que Dray est partie à sa recherche…

* * *

**Kachu :**

Parti à la recherche de la fourmi perverse, Draco s'élança tel le preux chevalier, pour secourir sa bel(le). Il enlève... presque tout. Bah ouais, faut bien s'assurer que la coquine n'a plus ses pattes posées sur Ryry d'amour !!

* * *

**Harrie :**

Mais le déshabiller ne suffisait pas! Il fallait vérifier que la coquine ne l'avait pas piqué...C'est pour cela que le blond du utiliser avec concentration ses mains et sa bouche (au cas où il aurait dû aspirer du venin). A cause de cette stratégie de soin, notre Gryffondor devint tout rouge, et respira plus rapidement. Sa bouche entrouverte libérait de délicieux gémissements que Draco s'empressait de récolter...Car un malade est sensé souffrir en silence...

* * *

**Kachu :**

Et quel malade... assaillit par une "petite fourmi vicieuse". Draco est quelqu'un de trèès minutieux, il aime faire les choses bien, aussi il vérifie trois fois le cou, la nuque, les joues, le ventre, les cuisses...Notre pauvre Ryry n'en pouvait plus: que faire? Dire à Draco d'y aller plus vite, et ainsi le libérer ? ou continuer à se gratouiller les fesses, piqué par la coquine ?

* * *

**Harrie :**

Le choix était Draconien, c'est le cas de le dire. La torture était si délicieuse que son pauvre neurone encore connecté surchauffait à chaque coup de langue de son blondinet.

Finalement, n'en pouvant plus, il s'écria que si Draco voulait être un bon soignant, il n'avait qu'à prendre la place de la fourmi entre ses fesses et lui faire plus que de le gratouiller!!! Non mais c'est vrai, y a des limites à être malade et à être soigner! Il faut bien qu'il y ait un résultat après traitement. Et notre Gryffondor voulait montrer à quel point il pouvait jouir suite à sa consultation...

* * *

**Kachu :**

On ne répète pas deux fois à un Malfoy, au risque de blesser sa fierté (oui, un Malfoy comprend vite). Pas une, pas deux, voilà Draco parti à l'assaut de cette croupe qui lui est offerte. Au diable douceur et préliminaires, Harry ne pouvait plus attendre... son corps était en feu. Draco allait arriver quand...... son corps était en feu. Draco était plus que décidé à passer à l'étape supérieure, la grosse bosse que formait son pantalon au niveau de son entre-jambe aurait été difficile d'expliquer au brun. Il était penché au-dessus de Harry et s'apprêtait à lui retiré son pantalon quand de grosses gouttes traversèrent le feuillage et vinrent s'écraser sur eux. Pas d'chance, apparemment, Godric et Salazar ne pouvait pas voir s'unir leur deux héros. Bientôt, les gouttes redoublèrent, forçant nos deux chéris à se mettre à l'abri.

* * *

**Harrie : **

Nos deux amoureux, les joues rouges et le corps en feu traversèrent en courant le parc. Les mains enlacées guidèrent leurs pas. Ils atterrirent dans la chambre de préfet en chef de Draco, où les teintures vertes donnaient à la pièce l'impression d'un cocon protégé de tout. Sur la douceur du tapis, leurs corps se retrouvèrent et les peaux se dévoilèrent sans crainte. Le crépitement de la cheminée résonnait dans la pièce et les flammes crépitaient dans leurs yeux, accompagnant le désir qui avait pris possession de leurs sens.

La fin de cette après-midi se termina par une parenthèse de jouissance automnale où leurs soupirs de satisfaction se perdirent sur la bouche de l'autre.

**(Fin)**

**Alors, un petit commentaire ? Bah voui, faut bien nous encourager à poursuivre dans cette voie d'idioties approuvées ^^ !**

**Kissouxxx**

**x Harrie x et Kachu !!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rar d'entre parenthèses:**

**Kachu m'a envoyé par mail ses RARS, jvais les poster ici pour que vous puissiez en profiter! Quant à moi, je remercie toutes les courageuses ^^.**

* * *

**Yop' aux reviewers, Harrie a eu la bonne idée de me proposer de remercier de "vive voix" (ou clavier plutot) celles  
qui ont eu la gentillesse de laisser un petit commentaire sur cette... ce délire, parce que c'en est un ! Une histoire  
sortie tout droit de nos esprits tordus, faut dire quand meme qu'on a été obligés d'arretes surtout parce qu'on  
pensait que ce ne serait pas un endroit approprié pour un tel écrit ^^"**

**Merci à chacunes (chacuns ?!) d'entre vous, ça fait toujours plaisir de faire plaisir... surtout que c'est la  
première fois que j'écris quelque chose dans ce genre, et surtout que je vois ça posté quelque part. Très émue donc  
et très intimidée, vous m'excuserez. Je suis d'ailleurs très honorée d'avoir pu le faire avec quelqu'un qui s'y  
connait dans l'écriture et le yaoi (perverse va!), quelqu'un dont j'aime beaucoup le style et la profondeur; tu  
pleure Harrie ?! XD**

**Felinness: hem ouais, fallait quand meme que le petit bobo de notre Ryry d'amour puisse intéressé le jeune docteur.  
Autrement, ça n'aurait pas été aussi... chaud ? XD  
Rim: you're welcome ! C'est le premier délire de ce genre sur Fb, et j'en ferai bien d'autres LOL  
Violine: décidemment, elle a du succès la fourmi. Et nos chéris alors ?!lol  
hermoni: Bonsoir à toi, qu'on a inspirés apparement. Tu te fais aussi ce genre d'idioties, c'est pour ça que tu approuves ?!  
Capricorne1773: mdr ta remarque m'a beaucoup fait rire ! On se demanderait qui étaient les betes dans cette histoire. Si  
on n'avait pas eu l'idée de la pluie, qui sait ce qui se serait passer XD**

**Voilà, on va croire que je m'aime après, à blablater en long et en large, alors que ce j'ai écris était trop à c**.  
Yaoiement votre, les filles et merci encore d'avoir lu ! -Kachu-  
**

* * *

**Kissouxxx**

**x Harrie x et Kachu !!**


End file.
